


It's okay to be scared

by AlixBalica, MxFappy (AlixBalica)



Category: Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Necrophilia, One Shot, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis, Suicidal Thoughts, i think??? lmfao, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixBalica/pseuds/AlixBalica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixBalica/pseuds/MxFappy
Summary: Melting cannot warm up during a very cold night. Luckily Fish is there to help him out.
Relationships: Fish/Melting
Kudos: 12





	It's okay to be scared

Nights in the desert are always cold, so cold in fact you might freeze to death if you're out in the open.

The mutants are lucky enough to have a campfire, though. And they are even luckier to come back to it after days of long journeys and bloody battles in search for food, water, ammo, anything to help them survive this god forsaken Wasteland, anything to stock up and send the next of them to look for the Nuclear Throne, if it truly is out there somewhere.

These journeys usually last an entire day or two, sometimes they have gotten so exhaustive they have lasted weeks. But not all of them go on those expeditions; usually those who are the fittest to walk and fight are the ones while the ones that need rest or are otherwise unable to keep up are left on the campsite so they can recover.

Though, if it's Melting the only one who can't keep up there will be at least one mutant to keep him company, per Fish's command. He knows Melting is not to be left alone, not even when he needs to relieve himself; since he is in great pain constantly he is willing to do anything to stop the pain, and there is no telling when he's feeling in particularily extreme pain since he usually keeps things to himself, so Fish would rather middly inconvenience his comrade than have him take his own life.

This night just so happened to be one of those when Melting needs to rest. Crystal would usually keep him company but this time the group needed her strength and defensive tactics to get through the unforgiving Scrapeyard, so she decided Fish would stay and keep Melting company.

The oldest of the mutants didn't object. Sure, he would have liked to get some more of that adrenaline rush but he also knew he really needed some down time too.

Although Fish and Melting have known each other for a while, along with Crystal, they don't talk much aside from the occassional small talk during lunch. It's not that they don't get along, on the contrary; they might even consider each other close friends. But Fish is oddly distant; always keeps his thoughts to himself, prefering to let his guitar do the talking during the group's nightly talks around the campire.

Melting is not one to judge though, and he can respect Fish's reclusiveness. On the rare occasions when he and Fish are left alone they usually sit in comfortable silence next to one another, something that the mutated corpse can appreciate since Fish always sits very apart from his male comrades. It means the ex-cop feels comfortable enough around him, quite flattering indeed.

The desert was unusually cold. Melting could feel how the breeze hit his skin and pierced his bones, making them ache and sting, even when he was bundled dangerously close to the campfire.

It really hurt. Even his body's involuntary shivering made him feel in agonizing pain. He tried his best to hide it so he wouldn't bother Fish but if there is something he dreads more than ending up alone in the Wasteland is freezing to death.

A very valid fear. Specially since he cannot stay warm on his own, his body's ability to generate heat long gone along with half his face and some of his organs.

The mutated corpse whimpered and with a shakey breath and broken voice he muttered, "I'm... very cold..." to which Fish replied without missing a beat "That's insane, you're inches away from just laying inside the campfire, how are you not burning yourself?"

Melting let out a pathetic sob and repeated himself, trembling so hard it seemed like he would shake his loose skin off.

The older mutant put his guitar aside and quickly went to check on his friend, it took a specially strong kind of pain or discomfort to make Melting cry, it meant he couldn't bear whatever was giving him a hard time. When Fish laid a hand on Melting, where his skin was the closest to the fire, he scoffed. "Stop being a baby, you're burning." With a shakey hand Melting reached out for his comrade's and placed it on his pale chest to show him how truly cold he was, his very core was so cold he couldn't stop trembling.

"Oh shit you're FREEZING" Fish hurried to pick his friend up, now very much aware that the corpse had hypothermia despite being close to the flames. "How is that even possible?! Your skin is hot from the side that was closest to the fire but your torso's cold, what the hell." He held the other in such way that both their chests were touching, while Melting's back still received heat from the fire but not as close as to keep him from getting any burns.

Melting was taken aback; Fish had never done something like this before, hugging another man or even hold someone as tight or as close as he was right now. The shock was such that he immediately stopped shaking for a moment, then hugged Fish back reveling in the feeling of another being holding him in such intimate way.

"Feel better? I read somewhere that this is the best way to share your body heat with someone with hypothermia. 'S not the most manly way... but I'd rather look gay than have you freeze to death..." If the decaying mutant wasn't so sensitive to heat right now he wouldn't notice Fish's face heating up, clearly blushing at this statement. It was kind of funny to always see Fish act like a macho, the straightest mutant in the entire Wasteland, it ironically showed how fragile his masculinity was and how insecure he was of his sexuality. Product of the society of the past, Melting guessed. "As if there were anything wrong with it." he chuckled and sighed in relief, finally feeling his body heat up.

Fish started stuttering, his body tensing up. "It's-IT'S NOT!!! I-I mean... I mean I'm not uh... I'm straight, you know that! I don't... think of guys that way..." His hands, so rough from battles and struggle yet surprisingly gentle, clutching nervously onto Melting's back as he tries to explain himself.

"Right." That's all the scrawny mutant said as he comfortably rested his head on his comrade's shoulder and closes what's left of his eye, rubbing circles softly on Fish's back trying to return the gesture.

Fish sat back leaning against the log he usually sits on to play the guitar, with his friend cozy in his arms, laying on his chest finally in peace. Feeling his weak heartbeat, his deep yet still shakey breathing, his boney yet soft hands caressing his shoulders, his chest, then resting on both sides of his face.

The night is cold yet the sky so clear, starry, the moon shinning at its fullest. The fire burning slowly, cracking so slightly as it consumes the twigs and logs it was fed earlier that night. Nature had put on quite the night show, a breath taking landscape that would've been impossible to witness on a past time, yet neither Fish or Melting could avert their eyes from each other.

And as the minutes pass, the two men's bodies heat up, their faces slowly inching closer until their lips gently met. A very chaste yet loving kiss was shared that moment, the mutants closed their eyes and held each other there until it was time to break the kiss.

Fish let out the breath he didn't know was holding, nor when did he start holding it. He caressed what was left of Melting's face and gulped, it was now his turn to start shaking like a leaf.

"Is... is there something wrong, Fish...? I.... I didn't push you into it, did I...?" The mutated corpse whispered with a worried tone, his heartbeat speeding up. "I just kissed another man...." Fish's voice trembled a bit, tears welling up and his hands struggling to not dig into Melting's skin. "...And I liked it...." After that he openly started to sob, trembling even more.

Melting was quick to comfort the other mutant, genuinely confused and a tad bit worried about this behavior in his comrade, but he decided to not push the other into opening up as he clearly needed to share his feelings at his own pace.

The older mutant hugged the other close, careful not to hurt him, and continued "I don't... know why, I'm so confused I'm-" He let out a hiccup and buried his face on the crook of his friend's neck, "-I'm scared... Of being seen as weak, lesser... of being judged..."

This was a first, Fish never admitted to being afraid and this was a very heavy fear, clearly imposed by the very society that destroyed his life. A man who was shamed into fitting a very shallow and useless definition of what a "real man" is. A man so scared of deviating from that definition that he has to reaffirm his own "value" by belittling his fellow men and, on a subconscious level, himself, for not conforming to the societal expectations of a world that condemned itself to damnation.

It all clicked together now; Fish didn't keep to himself because it is his nature, he actively avoids to interact, to express, to feel, so he won't be hurt in the way that is the most painful. A bullet wound will never hurt as much as a wound of the heart, an emotional scar.

"It's okay to be scared," Melting cooed as he sat comfortably on Fish's lap. "the shame society taught you to feel is very difficult to get rid of, but it is not impossible." He looked at his comrade in the eyes and smiled as best as his disfigured face could.

"The society that taught us that loving another man, that deviating from the rigid norm, is long gone. No one will hurt you for who you choose to love, Fish." And Melting locked their lips once again, this time with more feeling.

Their hands curiously explored one another's bodies as their lips shared another kiss, and another, and another.... Their hips grinding and their breathing becoming more desperate with each hungry kiss.

The caressing soon became groping, and the groping led to much more than what either of them would have expected from a cold night sitting in front of a campfire alone with a comrade.

The once innocent kisses soon turned lustful and full of want. A hug, a cuddle that was intended to keep the corpse from freezing to death turned into both mutants desperately exchanging kisses and licks and caresses and sweet sweet nothings in each other's ears, encouraging one another to go for more, to cause more pleasure, to SEEK more pleasure in the other's ministrations.

Full of desire and love the two mutants rutted against each other, grinding their erections together and panting as the pleasure flooded their senses. 

While Fish was the older of the group, he was much more inexperienced than Melting when it came to having sex with other men, so the frail mutant took iniciative and started sucking on Fish's fingers, licking them and coating them in thick saliva then instructing him to gently press a digit into his entrance.

The ex-cop was still very nervous but filled with excitement and need, it had been such a long time since he had slept with someone, even long before the apocalypse happened. He did as told and bit his own lip when he saw Melting's pleasured expression.

"Does it hurt?" Fish asked. "Hurts so good..." Melting moaned. He moved his hips making it clear that he wanted more, so Fish pressed another finger in and pumped slow and steady to relax the corpse's muscle.

With one particular thrust of his fingers Melting moaned "Right there!" out loud. "You found my prostate." He whispered into Fish's ear with a very husky tone.

A shiver went up Fish's spine when he realized he found his friend's g-spot, he never thought he would ever make another man moan like that. "A-are you ready?" Fish nervously asked.

With a nod and a moan of approval the older mutant removed his fingers from the corpse's hole and pressed the tip of his cock against it, giving Melting a chance to bail if he so desired.

"C'mon, put it in... I want you to fuck me good, Fish..." And so Fish slowly lowered Melting's hips, burying his erection deep into his comrade with a pleased groan.

" You're tight... Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Fish caressed Melting's sides, worried that his friend might be in too much pain. His worries, though, were soon cleared when Melting moved his hips, impaling himself over and over on Fish's hardon. Their moans getting louder with each bounce and their kisses getting sloppier as the pleasure built up.

"M-Melting..."

"Fish...." 

"Melting...!" 

"Oh... Fish...!"

The mutants panted and moaned and whimpered and groaned as they reveled in the shared pleasure, a moment of intimacy neither of them knew they needed so badly.

When the frail mutant couldn't keep riding Fish on his own the older mutant was eager to help him up and down all while praising him and telling him how he's taking it like a champ and calling him a "good boy". Melting of course sucked it up, loving every single loving word and moan coming out of Fish's mouth, he made sure to praise him back, reassuring him that this is good, that he deserves the pleasure he's feeling.

That there is no shame in seeking pleasure and comfort in another man.

As their lovemaking kept on their words became slurred, their breathing erratic and their thrusts more and more desperate seeking their nearing orgasms.

The older mutant took his partner's member and masturbated him as he thrusted his hips effectively bouncing Melting on his dick without needing to hold his hips. Melting slightly adjusted his position so Fish's thrusts hit his prostate more and more. Pleasure overwhelming his senses, the corpse could barely hold back his moans, calling out his lover's name with more and more desperation until he finally reached his orgasm, spilling his seed all over Fish's tummy and chest and wrapping tightly around his cock.

With one final harsh thrust and a loud groan Fish came soon after, his thick semen filling and warming up his comrade's atrophied insides comfortably.

They both sat there panting and trying to catch their breaths, holding each other tightly as if they would suddenly drift apart.

Nothing was said after their lovemaking, but the kisses and loving looks filled in the silence and sealed the pact of keeping their little affair a secret. At least until Fish felt safe to come out.

For now, the two men lay there in front of the cozy campfire, staring at one another's eyes whispering sweet nothings, and looking foward cto have another opportunity to be alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reading I pulled this out of my ass during a night of Pure Yearning.


End file.
